


Innocence

by Istra_Faemore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, implied gabriel as trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael blinked, tilting his head to the side as the words that Castiel had just asked earnestly flowed through his mind. For once in his long life, the Prince of Heaven was lost for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

"Michael, a question, if I may? Last week during the battle, my wings were hurt. I was ordered to retreat and go to Dean Winchester. Dean... assisted me in fixing the feathers and untensing muscles. Something strange happened to my vessel. It... reacted," Castiel looked discomforted and continued. "It... _parts_ of me became hard and feelings of need and... lust... swept through my body. Is there something wrong with my vessel?"

Michael blinked, tilting his head to the side as the words that Castiel had just asked earnestly flowed through his mind. For once in his long life, the Prince of Heaven was lost for words. He stared directly into Castiel's blue eyes, wind ruffling his forever-messed up hair even more and sighed. How was he supposed to answer that? There were many possible options.

Michael closed his eyes, envisioning his possible reply.

_"Castiel, it is a natural reaction when somebody you are sexually attracted to touches you in places that arouse sexual responses. You see, for an angel, wings are an erogenous zone. Which is why it feels good to run your hands through the feathers -"_

No, that would raise more questions than answers.

_"There is nothing wrong with your vessel, Castiel. You are merely beginning to experience the myriad of human emotional responses that come with inhabiting a vessel for any length of time. After all, when you are not with Dean Winchester you remain on earth, forsaking Heaven as your orders intended."_

He could envisage Castiel's confused frown and wide puppy eyes.

_"Aww, Castiel, have you finally awoken to sex? Have you found someone you love, even possibly more than our Father?_

Ah. No. No, that will cause all manner of doubt and blasphemy and possibly Castiel falling.

He could always direct him to Raphael. Or Gabriel. Despite what Gabriel thought, Michael _knew_ where he had slunk off to, and found it rather amusing. Gabriel knew about the intricacies of human sexuality-

_**Castiel** ,_ Michael remind himself, _not Gabriel._ And his hard to answer questions.

Michael smiled, the answer suddenly coming to him. He didn't _like_ it; it went against every brotherly instinct he had, but it _was_ the perfect way to _not_ have to answer the question himself.

"Ask Dean, Castiel."

***

"Dean, Michael asked me to get you explain why my penis became hard when you rubbed my wings."

 

**The End**


End file.
